


Andy Hurley

by Applefall



Series: Fall Out Apartment [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Dates, M/M, peterick are very coupley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's first date with Andy Hurley isn't a total disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy Hurley

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more fall out apartment! 
> 
> There will be ALOT more trohley next time!

Joe tries on approximately twenty outfits in the hours before his blind date with Andy. He feels like a teenager going on his first date. There are already butterflies floating in his stomach. He really wants to look good, because Andy sounds really cool. Joe tries on each outfit and heads to the living room where his best friends are, waiting for the their approval. It's kind of hard to get their attention because they're so wrapped up in each other, murmuring loving things. 

It makes Joe sick.

"Remind me to never become the couple you two are." Joe says after calling Patrick's name four times in an attempt to show them the outfit. Patrick gives him his bitch-face, something Joe knows is often directed to Pete, but occasionally towards him. Pete gives him a sheepish grin from behind Patrick, whose sitting in his lap.

"It's not my fault Patrick has an amazing ass." Pete apologizes and squeezes his boyfriends ass. Joe pointedly does not look, though he secretly agrees. "And anyways, you look fine in every outfit. Except that one sweater." Joe shrugs and runs a hand through his curls. The argyle had been a gift from his mother about two years ago. He had, admittedly, never worn it.

Patrick hesitates and then speaks up, "I liked it." Pete grimaces and turns his boyfriend around easily, despite his weight. He looks him dead in the eye and frowns. Joe chuckles at Patrick. Only Patrick would wear argyle in 2015. 

"Argyle is not something you wear on a date. Or ever." Pete says to Patrick, then looks at Joe. "He has like, ten argyle sweaters. He won't let me burn them." Joe chuckles at that and looks down at his current outfit. Black jeans that are tight, but nowhere near as tight as Pete's girl jeans, a dress shirt and a red tie. He looks nice, he thinks. Joe knows his face doesn't make children scream, but he doesn't really think he's something special in terms of looks. It's not as if he has self-conscious issues, but he really wants to look nice.

Patrick scoots of Pete's lap and onto Joe's couch, stretching and yawning. Joe watches him until Patrick looks at him, questioning. "What? You look good in that outfit. Andy will love you." His friend assures him, pushing Pete away when he tries to drape himself over him. "No. You insulted my sweaters." Pete frowns and looks like a kicked dog, but keeps his hands to himself. Joe laughs again and returns to his room to slip his shoes on. He's so ready for his date with Andy. He heads back out and Patrick beams at him.

"He's all grown up!" Pete coos, making Patrick snicker. "Our little Joey." He cackles, making Patrick shake with laughter. Joe rolls his eyes and flips them off. They're his best friends, but honestly, sometimes it seems like they're conspiring against him, loving the way they shake up his life. Joe really doesn't mind though. His life is so much more interesting with the two of them in it.

"You two are conspiring against me." Joe voices his thoughts, eyeing them. They are already tangling themselves together, unable to keep their hands off each other for more than a few minutes. Joe shakes his head again and runs a hand through his 'fro. "But whatever. I'm ready." Pete nods and they wave as Joe exits the apartment.

His apartment.

Joe opens the door as soon as he closes it and tells them to get out. They laugh and get up, heading out the door and to their own apartment. Joe watches them go and then turns away. As soon as their door closes Joe hears a loud thump and a moan. "Oh my god," he mutters and locks his door. He hurries away when he hears another high-pitched whine that can only be from Patrick. "Reminder to self: Tell Pete and Patrick to stop fucking against their door." He mumbles.

-x-

The restaurant is very well decorated and is quite beautiful. It's high class and it's the perfect place for a first date.  Joe finds himself tapping the table, something he does when he's nervous. After ten minutes of the set time of their date Joe begins to feel dejected. He's never been stood up before, but he supposes this is how it feels. It really sucks.

Just as he's about to stand and go and wallow in his misery alone, a short, heavily tattooed man ambles over to the table, panic on his face. He has short, dark hair and is tucking sunglasses into his pocket. Joe watches in awe as he sits down across from Joe and grins. "Hi. I'm Andy. You're Joe, right?" Andy asks in a high voice, leaving Joe startled. Joe nods slowly and lets his eyes travel over him. He's really hot, muscles evident underneath his suit jacket.

Joe splutters out a hello and Andy gives him a kind smile. "I heard you were vegan, so I didn't order you any wine." Joe blurts the first thing that comes into his mind. Andy's eyes widen, but then he smiles even wider. 

"Thank you." Andy tells him. It's awkward for the first few minutes until they settle on a topic and they talk and talk, only pausing to order their food. Joe's captivated by Andy, and for the first time, he gets what Pete told him a while ago.  _When you really like or love someone, everything they do seems perfect_. Joe totally understands now. Everything Andy does seems almost delicate, graceful. Andy's funny and charming, sweet and badass. Joe is so, so fucked.

There's no awkward silences between the two of them as they talk, they just click together. It's clear that Andy's having as much fun as Joe, and when they stand to leave Andy threads his fingers in his. Joe feels those butterflies erupt in his stomach again as Andy leads him out of the restaurant, a wide smile on his face.

"I really had a lot of fun." Andy tells him, turning to face him once they're outside. "And I was thinking," Andy starts, seeming a tad bit nervous. "If maybe we could do this again? Soon?" Joe forgets how to speak and his mind blanks, but then he's nodding fervently. Andy shifts and fixes his bowtie, looking at him hopefully. He looks like a puppy, and it totally makes Joe's heart melt.

"Y-yeah, I'd love that." Joe answers him, feeling his cheeks burn. He's never even felt like this after a  _first_ date. Andy enters his number into Joe's phone and leans forward and kisses his cheek, blushing a little himself when he steps back. Joe waves to him as he gets into his car and drives away, floating back to his own. He's  _definitely_  going on another date with Andy Hurley.


End file.
